


Just for you

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex is so glad that on the other end of the string wrapped around her wrist, is Maggie.





	Just for you

Alex watches, a smile on her face, as Maggie moves around the apartment. And it’s not just her apartment anymore, it’s theirs.

 _Their_ apartment.

A year ago, if you’d have told her she’d have this life, this beautiful woman and this wonderful home, she’d have thought you were crazy.

(Probably because she still thought her soulmate was a man.

But also because she didn’t think one person could make her this happy.)

And then Maggie had walked into her life, that red string wrapped around her wrist, connecting the two, and suddenly everything made sense.

Alex will be forever grateful that it was Maggie on the other end of that string.

She’s kind, she’s funny, she’s loving, she’s beautiful and she’s the best person Alex has ever met.

And now they have a life together, a home together, all thanks to the red string that’s connected them all their lives.

When Alex was younger, she’d thought constantly about the man on the other end, hoping and wondering what he’d would be like. And she couldn’t wait to meet him. But the more she thought about it, the more she didn’t like the idea. She’d have to share her life with this man, she’d love him unconditionally and he’d love her in return.

She’d been put off the idea of soulmates, made uncomfortable by the thought. Who wants destiny to tell you who to love anyway?

There was a small bit of hope that remained, a hope that if she was meant to be with someone, then the universe would choose the right person, a guy that would be just right for her.

So she waited and watched the string, wondering who would be on the other end, even if she wasn’t entirely sold on the idea. Maybe this guy would be different.

He had to be if they were soulmates, right?

Of course when Maggie appeared, she was completely thrown, the woman standing in front of her had been completely unexpected but entirely welcome.

Because things began to make so much more sense.

And now she has this beautiful woman in her life, one that she actually gets to spend her life with, once that she loves so much, it still surprises her some time.

“What are you thinking about?” Maggie asks, catching sight of Alex watching her and startling Alex from her thoughts.

“You,” Alex answers simply, because it’s true.

Maggie smiles. “You getting soft on me Danvers?”

“Maybe,” Alex says, watching Maggie smile as she walks closer, the string between them getting shorter.

It’s the thing that connects them, the thing that only the two of them can see and it’s the thing that brought them together. It’s a physical reminder that they belong together and Alex finds herself watching it far more often than she’d like to admit.

Whether they’re together or they’re apart, Alex constantly finds herself watching its movement, knowing that Maggie is on the other side.

Maggie stops in front of Alex and Alex takes her hand, threading their fingers together, the string now looking almost as if it’s wrapped around their hands, physically tying them together.

“Do you remember the day we met?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “You think I’ve forgotten?

Alex shakes her head with a smile. “Of course not, I was just thinking about it before.”

“What’s brought this on?”

“I was just thinking about life and you and how lucky I was to meet you.”

Maggie nudges her side with a smile. “You really are getting soft on me.”

Alex lets go of Maggie, watching as the string lengthens in the small space between them.

But still connected.

Always connected.

“I am,” Alex admits, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist to pull her closer. Maggie gets the hint and wraps her arms around Alex’s neck in return.

They stay like that for a moment in silence. Alex never thought she’d feel this truly comfortable with another person. It’s different with Maggie than it is with Kara. Kara is her sister, they’ll always be close and they’ll always have each other. But there’s something different about being with your soulmate.

Her mother had described it to her when she was younger, but Alex had never felt true comfort, had never fully understood what her mother was saying, until Maggie hugged her for the first time and just held her, when Alex was still unsure about herself even with the string connecting them. Maggie had held her and Alex knew that everything would be okay.

“I was so surprised that day, when I met you.” Alex says, breaking the silence. “It was the most ordinary day then suddenly it wasn’t. Suddenly I was staring at my soulmate. And you were nothing like I expected.”

“Yeah, because I was a woman.”

Alex laughs. “And you were tiny.”

“Hey,” says Maggie, trying to frown but the smile on Alex’s face makes that difficult.

“I love that you’re tiny,” Alex says, tilting her head to rest against Maggie’s, only highlighting their height difference more.

This woman in Alex’s arms, she means everything.

“But yes, the woman thing too." She pauses. "I’m so glad it was you.”

“You’re a sap, Alex Danvers.”

The words would be teasing except for the soft quality to Maggie’s voice and Alex feels the fondness radiating through the words.

They don’t have much time like this. Alex likes these quiet moments where there is nothing but the two of them and they can just be together.

Maggie pulls away and there’s such love in her eyes, in her smile, that Alex wants to pull her closer again but Maggie speaking stops her.

“Can we stay here today, just the two of us?”

“We have work in an hour,” Alex reminds her.

These quiet moments never last long.

“Let’s take a sick day.”

Alex quirks an eyebrow. Taking a day off for either of them is a serious thing. Even when they’re sick it’s hard to get either of them to take time off work. “Now who’s getting soft?”

Maggie smiles, dimples and all. “Just for you.”

And just like that, Alex agrees. Not that it’s a difficult decision, spending a day home with her fiancée sounds amazing. Plus, she’s never been good at saying no to Maggie, a smile and a tilt of her head and Maggie can get her to do anything.

“Okay.”

“Really?” It’s clear Maggie didn’t expect her to say yes. But she’s not going to say no to spending an entire day alone with Maggie. Even if it means skipping work.

She’d do anything for Maggie.

_Her soulmate._

God, Alex loves her.

“Just for you.”

The way they’re standing, arms around each other, the string looks like it’s almost wrapped around them, holding them together.

It’s connected them all their lives, it brought them together but it’s the love between them now that keeps them together, the string just a reminder that they belong with each other.

Alex leans forward again but this time she presses a gentle kiss to Maggie’s lips, lingering in the warmth of the kiss.

“I love you, forever,” Alex whispers.

“Forever,” Maggie repeats. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
